


Lunchtime at City South

by KaleRider



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleRider/pseuds/KaleRider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a difficult few weeks for Jack at work when Phryne comes to visit, bringing him lunch and her own, rather specific brand of stress relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime at City South

**Author's Note:**

> A MILLION thanks to Sassasam and AlJohnson for being the most amazing betas. They eased my anxiety so much!!

Jack sat up stiffly in his chair, his brief nap interrupted by a crash and an uncharacteristic curse from Collins just outside his door. He heard another voice laughing and then the sound of broken glass being noisily thrown into the bin. 

Jack glanced at this watch, “Thirty minutes, a new record,” he muttered to himself. He ran his hands over his face, trying to will away the tiredness and the quickly rising irritation at his clumsy Constable. 

“Collins! What the bloody hell is going on out there?” Jack snapped. 

His office door opened and a young redheaded man poked his head in, “Sorry Inspector, Constable Collins had a bit of an incident making coffee. He’s had to run out for a moment and get a clean pair of trousers.”

“Why doesn’t the Constable keep a spare pair here? Does he really think we have the time for him to just go home and change his clothes because he can’t walk two feet without knocking into something?” Jack glared at the young gentleman who muttered an apology. “Daniels, when Collins comes back let him know I’d like a word with him. And remind him that I’m still waiting on that damn paperwork from the car accident yesterday!” 

As Constable Daniels quickly shut the door and retreated back to his post, Jack sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew he was being unfair. It had been a difficult few weeks, the Sanderson investigation had led to the discovery of three more corrupt police officers and then a wave of Influenza had put six more out of commission for the time being. The remaining men on the force were left attempting to fight the tidal wave of paperwork while simultaneously patrolling the streets. The lack of sleep mixed with his poor diet over the past two weeks had left Jack fuzzy headed and in a foul mood. Two weeks without a warm meal, and worse, two weeks since he had managed a few hours sleep in Phryne’s arms. 

When he had finally fallen into Phryne’s bed four months ago, it had been almost seven years since he had felt a woman’s touch. It amazed him how quickly he had come to physically depend on those nights with Phryne. Her warm and willing body providing him with a release and sense of comfort he had never known before. Not even in his carefree days with Rosie, before the war. His appetite had always been more than Rosie was willing to entertain. Despite the clumsy and brief coupling that was their wedding night, Jack found himself fascinated by the soft heat he had discovered between his wife’s thighs. Rosie, in her newlywed bliss, had tried to indulge him but eventually both had to accept that her sense of propriety followed her, even when flat on her back. When Jack had returned from the war, broken and quiet, they made half-hearted attempts at marital intimacy, but Jack’s nightmares and Rosie’s inability to just understand led them to separate bedrooms and eventually her moving out. 

For seven years, he tucked away his desires; his need for companionship and that soft heat and it wasn’t until Miss Fisher entered his life that he began to find that segregation unbearable. Then one night, she had been too beautiful, too warm, too close, too everything for him to continue to resist. When Phryne took him inside her that night, it was as if he had felt sunlight on his face after years in the dark.

Which was all well and good until City South’s police force went to hell and Jack was stuck practically living at the station. Jack sat back in his chair and took the top file off the ever-growing pile on his desk and willed his brain to process the words in front of him. As he worked his way through, he found himself becoming irrationally angry at the sloppy handwriting of the officer who had filled out the report. Jack was muttering to himself about overindulgent F’s when his door flew open and Miss Fisher marched in, glaring at the Inspector. 

“Jack Robinson! I don’t care if you were single handedly fending off the oncoming apocalypse, there is no reason on this green Earth for you to be rude to Dot!” Phryne stood in the doorframe, hands on hips, genuine anger in her eyes. “Especially when she was calling asking about the appropriate time to bring this over for you and Hugh!” 

Phryne reached down and picked up a picnic basket, Jack groaned inwardly. He had forgotten about that phone call this morning. The station had just received a call about a burglary and Collins was pulling the car around when Dot had rung. Her cheerful, irritatingly well-rested voice had grated on Jack’s last nerve and he had berated the young woman for tying up the phone line over such trivial matters. 

Jack rested his head in his hands, “God, Phryne, I’m so sorry. As soon as I have a free moment I will speak with Miss Williams and beg her pardon.”

The glare in Phryne’s eyes softened as she took in the circles under his eyes and the distinct pallor of someone who had slept very little. “You know, Jack,” she said softly, shutting the door then turning back towards him. “There’s a reason why sleep deprivation is used as a method of torture.” 

She walked towards him, removing her gloves, hat and coat and slipped behind his desk, standing herself between his knees. Jack let out a long sigh as he pulled her in close and pressed his forehead against her stomach. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this without murdering someone, Phryne. I’m not a young man anymore.”

Phryne looked down at him and lightly stroked the back of his neck with her fingertips. “You know you can do this, Jack. You’ve been through tougher times. How about when all this is over and the station is fully stocked again, you and I go away to a cottage somewhere, in a peaceful town with a small population and no history of murder?”

Jack breathed out a laugh and muttered in agreement. He let out another sigh as his hands trailed from her hips to her bottom and then upward as he un-tucked her blouse and chemise and pulled them up high enough to expose her alabaster stomach. He pulled her in tighter as he pressed his faced against her warm skin. “I’ve missed you, Phryne.”

Phryne ran her hands along his shoulders, “My poor Inspector. Though, what on Earth did you do to the young Constable outside? He all but wept when I came in and demanded to speak with you.” 

Jack didn’t respond, he just continued to enjoy the quiet warmth he found when pressed against her skin. Phryne looked down at him and gave a small frown; she had never seen Jack this burnt out. Suddenly, a brilliant idea struck her and a grin slowly found its way across her face.

“You know, Jack,” she said, doing her best to sound innocent. “I couldn’t help but notice over the course of our few months together, there seems to be a particular relaxation technique you’re quite fond of. One that has proven to be foolproof in its ability to relieve stress.”

Jack immediately recognized that tone of voice and pulled back from her stomach, unable to stop the smile on his face despite shaking his head. “Phryne, we agreed on this. I draw the line at sex here in the station.” 

The last thing Jack needed was to be comforting a grieving family member or questioning a murder suspect while quietly nursing an erection at the memory of taking Phryne on the interrogation table or over his desk. Whatever shreds of decorum he had left along with the knowledge that Phryne was not the quietest of lovers, kept their sex life far away from City South Station.

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve convinced you to break one of your rules. I distinctly remember you telling me your police car was off limits and yet that quick tryst in the backseat was all you needed to calm your nerves about that speech at the Policeman’s Ball. And was that lie about the upholstery really so difficult to come up with?” 

Jack reached up and stroked Phryne’s cheek, “Difficult to come up with, no. Difficult to look anyone in the eye when telling it, yes.” 

Phryne smiled and reached her hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. She held his eyes as she wiped the red lipstick off her mouth then deliberately dropped the scrap of fabric on the floor. “Oh dear,” she murmured. 

Jack’s eyes shifted from hers to the floor and back, “Phryne,” he muttered, shaking his head while pulling her in for a soft kiss. Phryne sighed, mildly disappointed but let herself sink into the kiss. She didn’t want to push Jack too hard, despite knowing he’d feel much better after she’d got her mouth on him. 

A small moan of contentment slipped out of Jack’s mouth as Phryne’s tongue slid against his. Phryne moved her hands to underneath his jacket, her insistent, increasingly wicked mouth wordlessly trying to convince him that removing the article of clothing of course wasn’t the same as giving in to her suggestion for stress relief. 

Phryne pulled back from Jack so he could remove his coat and he let out a small sigh. In the five minutes Phryne had been in the room, he had felt his shoulders begin to relax and the dull ache behind his eyes begin to lessen. As he reached behind Phryne to set his jacket on his desk, he nuzzled the inside of her elbow, gently nipping at the navy blue silk of her blouse. Phryne placed her free arm around Jack’s shoulders and slid her fingers through his hair, softly pulling his head back to look up at her.

Jack had realized he loved Phryne many months ago, long before that first night in her bed. He remembered it clearly; it was the day he stared at what he had thought was Phryne’s body in that crashed car. Before that moment, he had convinced himself his feelings were merely the result of his loneliness accidently mixing with his first deep friendship with a woman. But seeing that bloody sheet in that car changed everything. He had felt like some vital body part he had never known existed was being torn from him and the sudden lack of it made every single thing unbearable. Jack then remembered another night, weeks into their relationship, a whiskey fueled evening of them rolling around on the carpet in her sitting room, naked as the day they were born. With the liquid courage and Phryne’s wanton encouragement, Jack uttered things he never thought himself capable of saying out loud, filthy things that drove Phryne over the edge and made him feel ten feet tall. But his bravest moment came when they were falling asleep that night. Curled against her back, face pressed into her neck, Jack admitted he was in love with her and terrified she would one day leave him. Name a reason and he’d have thought of it, boredom, skittishness, protection, the list went on. Phryne turned around with a look in her eyes that nearly burst his heart open. Despite always having a novel of opinions on the tip of her tongue, Jack learned that when it came to certain emotions, deep, vulnerable ones, Phryne often found it difficult to verbalize them. But her eyes never held anything back.

So in that moment, pressed up against her in his office, gazing into her eyes, Jack could see Phryne trying to communicate her love, her worry, her desire to comfort him and of course, that small spark of lust that haunted him. Jack wrapped his arm around Phryne’s waist and sat back, pulling her onto his lap. Phryne leaned her forehead against his, keeping her lips just out of his increasingly insistent reach. She leaned forward just enough to touch the tip of her tongue to his top lip. 

“Phryne,” he breathed. He felt her small hands reach up to loosen his tie and unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt, all the while keeping her mouth just out of reach of his. With one hand, she gripped his shoulder, the other she let travel slowly down his chest, feeling what she could of his hard, lean body beneath the remaining layers of clothes. Jack reached his right hand up and tucked her hair behind her ear and lightly caressed her neck with his long fingers. His other hand pushed up the back of her blouse, letting his knuckles brush against her bare skin before sinking just beneath the waistband of her trousers.

Phryne heard Jack’s breath hitch when her hand reached his belt buckle. Cautious of him stopping her at any moment, she moved her hand lower and gently ghosted her fingertips on his growing arousal. As she feared, his hand moved from her neck and closed over hers. 

“Please, Jack,” she whispered into his ear. “Let me touch you.”

Jack pulled back and stared deeply into Phryne’s eyes, feeling her hand begin to slowly caress him through his trousers. 

“For the good of City South,” she said, a cheeky smile spreading across her face, “and the continued survival of a most dear Constable.” 

Jack chuckled and moved his hand to her chin, placing his thumb at her mouth, and Phryne bit down and gently sucked on it. 

Jack leaned in, his voice low and dripping with sarcasm, “Yes, dearest. Suck me off, for Constable Collins.” 

Phryne let out a peal of laughter that was quickly silenced when Jack pulled her in for a searing kiss. With a smile, Phryne pulled out of the kiss and gracefully slid herself to the floor and positioned herself between Jack’s muscular thighs. As she got to work, unbuckling his belt and undoing his trousers, Jack cupped Phryne’s cheek and smiled down at her. Sometimes, her existence in his life stopped him in his tracks. Exactly how he went from solitude and extended celibacy to having this small hurricane of a woman love him and happily indulge his every fantasy and desire, would remain a mystery. His mind unhappily flashed back to the first time Rosie rejected him. She caught him one morning taking care of himself in the shower and when he playfully suggested that her mouth might be better than his hand, Rosie told him in a shocked and stilted tone that only whores do what he was asking and refused his touch for several days. 

Mercifully, at that moment, Phryne’s warm, wet mouth descended on him and all those unhappy memories disappeared from his mind. He let one hand rest on his thigh and the other gently held Phryne’s hair from her face. Jack watched her, eyes hooded with desire, her tongue swirling around his tip as her hands worked the rest of him. There were few things more beautiful in this world than Phryne Fisher with his cock in her mouth.

“Why, Inspector, you say the most deliciously filthy things…” Phryne smiled up at him while keeping her hands working on his shaft. 

Jack let out a chuckle, “Did I say that out loud?” 

He moved his hand from his thigh and ran a finger over her lips. “You see what that mouth of yours does to me?”

Phryne lightly bit the tip of his finger and then with a smile put her mouth back on him. When she swallowed him all the way to his base, Jack threw his head back and lost himself to the feeling.

 

Jack could feel himself nearing the edge, his hips making small, involuntary thrusts. He found himself gripping her hair tighter, wordlessly imploring, faster, deeper. He was almost there, almost, almost…. 

There was a loud knock on the door and Constable Collin’s voice asking, “Inspector? Constable Daniels said you’d like a word with me?”

“Shit!” Jack muttered, frantically trying to compose himself, while Phryne released his cock from her mouth and looked up, amused, while the poor man nearly knocked the lamp off his desk reaching for a file to cover himself with.

Before she could stand up and situate herself on the Inspector’s desk, Collins opened the door and stuck his head in. Jack jerked paperwork towards his torso and shoved his chair forward, desperately trying to hide his bare, weeping erection, effectively trapping Phryne underneath his desk.

“Sir, I am so sorry I had to step out, but you see…” Collins made the rest of his way into the office, wringing his hands, ready to be berated. “Inspector, are you okay?”

Jack was flushed and breathing hard and the normally controlled and unflappable Inspector was looking decidedly nervous and twitchy.

“I’m fine, Collins.” Jack said through clenched teeth. He was very much not fine. Phryne had taken to running her nails up and down his thighs and he let out a mortifying squawk he tried to disguise as a cough when she gently starting sucking his tip again. “It’s just the lack of sleep and too much coffee, I s-suppose.”

Collins, relieved the Inspector wasn’t yelling at him, spotted the picnic basket still on the floor by the door. “Is Miss Fisher here, sir? Did she by any chance bring anything good for all of us to eat? You know, Dot mentioned Mr. Butler had actually taken a sausage making class a few weeks ago, you don’t suppose they packed any for us?”

Jack heard Phryne snort and thankfully felt her pull away from his cock, touching her forehead to his thigh, shaking with laughter. “Why don’t you take the basket and go see, C-Collins? And while you’re at it, look for th-“

“The file!! Yes, sir!! One moment!!” Collins quickly left Jack’s office, leaving the door wide open.

Jack pulled himself slightly away from his desk and looked down at Phryne, his eyes dark and desperate. She smirked and held his gaze as she licked him slowly from base to tip. “Jesus, Phryne, I thought this was supposed to be relaxing.”

“One more moment, Sir!! I just saw that file here last night!” Collins’s voice called out.

Phryne smiled and whispered, “I promised I’d take care of you, Jack. Now do your best not to get us caught.”

Jack glanced nervously at the wide open door, he could see Collins flailing around the office and nothing could stop him from turning around and witnessing the Inspector at his most vulnerable. But as Phryne began to repeatedly swallow him all the way down, Jack could do nothing but stuff his fist in his mouth, trying to stifle his moans. He rested one elbow on his chair, holding his head in his hand, the world shrinking down into nothing but Phryne’s warm, willing mouth. 

A slurp, a moan, Phryne’s nails cutting into his thighs and Jack was done for. He bucked helplessly into Phryne’s mouth, his vision going fuzzy at the edges as he came. Her clever, filthy, beautiful mouth swallowing every last drop he gave. She lightly kissed his tip before quickly tucking him back into his pants and trousers. Phryne looked up at Jack, smugly admiring her handiwork. There wasn’t a tense bone left in that man’s body. 

“Jack, scoot your chair back” Phryne gently pushed at his knees and Jack shifted his chair back giving her room to crawl out from underneath his desk. 

Jack lifted his head up from his hand and looked adoringly at Phryne as she stood up. “You don’t look fit for public consumption, Miss Fisher.” 

Phryne looked absolutely debauched. Her hair was mussed beyond help, her lips red, wet and swollen and she had tear streaks down her face from her laughing at Hugh’s interruption. Not to mention her shirt was still un-tucked and she had dust marks on the knees of her white trousers. 

“FOUND IT” Collins called out from the front of the station. Phryne quickly tucked in her blouse and shoved her hat on. Jack leaned over and picked up the handkerchief she had dropped earlier. When Collins burst back into the office, Phryne had situated herself on Jack’s desk and was looking at her reflection in a compact, dabbing at her face.

“Miss Fisher!” Collins exclaimed happily. “I saw that picnic basket and wondered if you were still here.”

“Hugh!” Phryne turned to greet the Constable, her face cleaned up in record time, red lipstick reapplied. “We’re all hoping a good lunch will renew your spirits. Dot packed your favorite sandwiches and Mr. Butler threw in a few of those smoked sausages he made during that class in the city. And I must admit, while the Italians are the best known for their charcuterie, I find nothing more delicious than a good, thick Australian sausage.”

Jack let out a chocked laugh and turned a rather endearing shade of red as he re-did his buttons and tie. 

“Well, I look forward to trying it.” Collins gave a bright smile to Miss Fisher and then looked back at the Inspector. “And here you go, sir. That report on the car crash from yesterday morning.”

“Thank you, Collins.” Jack reached out and took the file as Collins handed it to him. “You and Daniels go and enjoy the nice lunch Miss Williams and Mr. Butler prepared, you certainly deserve it. And, please shut the door on your way out, thank you.”

As soon as Collins shut the door behind him, Phryne dissolved into a fit of giggles. Jack laughed as he ran his hands over his face, “One of these days, Miss Fisher, you are going to get us caught, and my colleagues will have to make a very awkward arrest for public indecency.”

“If it’s Hugh who catches us, dear, I don’t think you’ll have to worry.” Phryne hopped off the desk and leaned down to press a lingering kiss to Jack’s lips. “I bet I could take you deep inside me whilst sitting on your lap right in front of him while he gives one of those boring, unending reports on St. Kilda traffic violations and he’d be none the wiser.”

Jack leaned back in his chair and looked up at Miss Fisher, and rolled his eyes, “While you may be right about Hugh’s alarming innocence, you know for a fact you’re not at your most subtle when I’m inside of you. And I absolutely draw the line at sex when any of my colleagues are staring directly at us.”

“Do you now, Jack?” Phryne said with a teasing smile in her voice that let him know he had just given her a new challenge. And his lady detective loved a good challenge. 

Jack stood up as Phryne put on her coat and gloves. He placed his arms on her shoulders and gave her a soft, slow kiss. He pulled back and then moved to open his office door. They saw Collins and Daniels engrossed in sandwiches and conversation in the front of the station. Jack grabbed Phryne’s arm and turned her back to him for what was meant to be a chaste goodbye kiss, but she slid her hand down and gave him an affectionate grope through the front of his trousers and then without thinking Jack moved his hands to give her bottom a squeeze. He deepened the kiss and Phryne softly moaned, sinking her body into his.

They had lost themselves in the increasingly heated moment but a gasp and a sputtering cough caused them to leap apart. Collins and Daniels looked over at the pair with wide, shocked eyes. 

Phryne let out a giggle as Jack shook his head, trying to keep from blushing. She headed towards the front door, nodding and smiling at the two, still gaping Constables. Phryne turned back to look at Jack leaning against his office door, and called back to him with a grin spreading across her face, “Only a few more days, Jack, then this godforsaken shift will be over. And I expect you in my bed the moment it is.”

Phryne turned on her heel and walked out the front door, Jack could hear her laughter ringing out as she made her way to her car. The two Constables turned their heads in unison back to the Inspector, mouths still open. 

“Unless you’re going to finish eating those sandwiches, I’d advise you close your mouths, gentlemen.” Jack tried, but couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he moved to grab a sandwich. “Now, if you could please get back to work.”

Jack shook his head and chuckled while heading back to his desk. Oh yes, she was most certainly going to get them arrested one day.


End file.
